In typical Internet surfing scenario, a user first visits a website through a browser, and is redirected to another website from the website the user first visited to perform certain services. For example, when shopping online, the user visits a shopping website through the browser. The shopping website displays a list of merchandise to be selected for purchase. When the user is paying for a selected merchandise, the shopping website needs to jump to a payment website. In the existing technology, in such a procedure of cooperation among a plurality of websites, the login is needed for a website jump. In the previous example, when the shopping website is switched to the payment website, the login information such as a user name and a password for the payment website needs to be entered, which is a complex procedure. Even though the payment website can be logged in to by using no password, in other words, the payment website can be directly jumped to without entering the login information, this password-free login security relies solely on the payment website. Because not all payment websites have a relatively high self-protection capability, some websites cannot ensure password-free login security and there is a security risk.